Entrevista con una psicopata
by Darkelia
Summary: Es facil encontrar las respuestas cuando se las pides al asesino de tu familia, pero es dificil poderlas escuchar sin sentimiento.
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado los meses y con ellos las estaciones, para fijar el tiempo, es el mes de octubre, colores ocres y rojizos dominan la época, el otoño es la estación perfecta para los calidos hogares, pero aun se respira y quedan las huellas de la humedad de muerte y dolor, suplicas de las victimas y arrogancias de sus asesinos, la batalla esperada aun era escondida entre los protagonistas que hace tiempo estaban ocultos, aun el final de esa oscura era estaba siendo extendida, mientras la era de paz que reclamaban los demás era resguardada entre los ocultos y oscuros caminos del Bosque prohibido, todos vivían con temor y opresión, sus mentes le ponían juegos, el dolor que se hallaba en esos días era indescriptible, atraparon a una mujer, de belleza sutil y agradable, en su rostro se notaba el paso del tiempo y las huellas de la prisión de Azquaban, era buscada por muchos lugares, era una asesina a sangre fria, por su locura no fue llevada de nuevo a la lejana prisión, fue sometida a las drogas y amarres del psiquiátrico.

En un cuarto frío y luminoso, casi vacío y de un inmenso espacio, en un rincón se mantenía alejada una cama blanca de metal, a su lado una silla de plástico blanco, en ese lugar solo dos personas se encuentran, una mujer postrada en la cama y un hombre en la silla, parecía joven pero muy cansado, su ropa era un traje de color café, sus zapatos de piel carmesí hacían juego, observaba con su mirada agotada a esa mujer de la cama, veía que sus manos estaban atadas, en su brazo izquierdo un borroso tatuaje grotesco llevaba con recelo, su pelo negro era opaco y sin vida, el hombre buscaba en el expediente las características puestas ahí, todo concordaba, solo faltaban las palabras de locura, arrogancia y un olor hediondo a la muerte, eso era lo que su cuerpo casi inmóvil mostraba a la vista.

El hombre cerró aquel fólder y lo puso en su maletín, saco una libreta y su pluma negra de tinta suave y comenzó la entrevista, antes de soltar su primera pregunta, mojo sus labios y aclaro su garganta con un vaso de agua, encendió una grabadora de mano, se la acerco a los labios y dijo: Primera sesión.

-¿Como se llama?

-Bella...

-¿Solo así, tan simple?

-Me llamo Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Muy bien. ¿ Sabes por que estas aquí?

-Si, por matar.

-¿Sabes que es matar?

-Si, es lo por lo que vivo, matar es quitarle la vida a los que no la merecen, los que ensucian y contaminan mi camino.

-¿Puedes distinguir lo bueno de lo malo?

-Lo bueno es un beneficio y lo malo perjudica.

-¿Sabe porque esta amarrada?

-Me tiene miedo, patéticos!!!

-¿Me puede decir donde estamos ahora?

-En mi habitación de un hospital.

-¿Ser asesina es una profesión?

-Profesión...no lo creo, es un pasatiempo, así descanso, y si creo que puede ser un buen trabajo, libero a la sociedad de la suciedad que existe.

-Es mejor que me marche.

-Acaso me tiene miedo.

-Debo leer bien tu caso.

-Si le digo quien mato a su hermano se quedaría conmigo, a recordarlo.

-Conmigo no use su legeremancia y jamás vuelva a mencionar a mi hermano.

El hombre volvió a poner la grabadora en sus labios y dijo: Fin de la sesión. Salio de aquel lugar, cerrando la puerta a su espalda, se encontró con una mujer en el pasillo, su cabello castaño seguía igual desde hace tiempo atrás.

-Como le fue?

-Pienso que bien, pero le temo, puedo sentir la muerte en sus labios, puedo sentir en cada palabra cierto vacío de humanidad, pero debo descubrir que paso.

-Doctor, debe alejar los sentimientos a los de su trabajo.

-Deja de llamarme así, Hermione, tu sabes quien soy.

-Entonces, entenderás aun mejor que es bueno olvidar y continuar.

-¿Olvidar? si tu lo hubieras visto como yo, como estaba el lugar y su cuerpo, creo que jamás olvidarías, creo que implorarías todas las noches por tener descaso de aquellas imágenes de tu mente, pero debo vivir con ellas, pero haré lo posible para saber que dijo aquella noche.

-No te vayas así.

-Lo siento, debo ir a leer este caso.

El hombre partió de aquel lugar, con una débil y fingida sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Llego a un pequeño y revuelto departamento, las cajas mostraban su poco tiempo de estancia en el lugar, platos sucios y las paredes vacias, no habia mueble alguno, solo una falsa cama echa por cobijas, puso su maletin en el suelo, de nuevo se fue la luz, no habia pagado la renta.

-Aun los extraño, no puedo creer que sea el unico que queda.

Sostuvo en sus calladas manos una vieja fotografia, presentia en cada cada imagen la peticion de la venganza, tomo unas pastillas para conciliar el sueño, pues ya lo habia perdido, sus sueños secos y ajenos a su antiguo pasado, eran mas pesadillas indoloras e inhumanas.

El sol llego con la mañana, entraron los rayos de luz por los pequeños espacios limpios de la pintura negra que cubrian a las ventanas, el joven lentamente abrio los ojos, un dia mas no era algo que le agradara tanto.

-Que animos de un dia mas.

Se vistio con lentitud y coraje, su traje era de un color negro, sus zapatos eran unos tennis blancos con un signo negro con orilla roja, se preparo una taza de cafe.

-Creo que me veo bien.

Tomo de nuevo su maletin y salio de su departamento para llegar de nuevo al psiquiatrico, en un caminar por los pasillos, su mente trajo aquellos recuerdos sutiles y agradables, al llegar a la puerta de esa fria habitacion, cerrro su mente y abrio en delicado movimiento la puerta.

-Buenos dias, Bella.

-Callate debil!! solo el puede llamarme asi.

-Quien es el?

-LOR VOLDEMORT!!!

-Calma,Bellatrix, es mejor empezar.

El joven se sento en la silla blanca de plastico, saco de su maletin las hojas amarillosas y su grabadora de mano, la puso de nuevo en sus labios y dijo:segunda sesion.

-Bellatrix, hablame de tu pasado?

-Mi pasado...que quiere aber de el, Doctor.?

-Empezemos con su familia.

-Yo vengo de una de las familias de sangre pura mas importante...los Black.Mis padres fueron Cygnus y Druilla, tengo dos hermanas Narcissa y la otra...

-Como se llama la otra?

-...Andromeda, pero ella no merece que la nombre,es una mancha en la familia, me case con Rodolphus y no tengo hijos, eso es lo bueno en verdad no me agradan los niños, jaja!

-Que le causa gracia?

-Nada, y usted de que familia viene?

-Mi familia no tiene relevancia.

-Sabe, veo que viene de una familia numerosa.

-Porque se hizo mortifaga?

-Para limpiar nuestro mundo, porque poco a poco las sangres sucias empezaron a invadir nuestras vidas, destruyeron a un linaje perfecto, son esorias, no merecen respeto, ademas queria tener una parte del dominio.

-Pero no es lo que esperaba?

-Si y obtuve mucho mas, mate a quien quise, volvi locos a unos, pero el que me encanto, el que me dio mas razones para vivir, fue el ultimo asesinato que cometi, ver su sangre, su dolor y sus insignificantes lagrimas, jajajaja.

El joven se levanto de la silla, el sabia exactamnete de quien hablaba, pero debia controlar su mente, no debia permitir que conociera sus pensamientos.

-Weasley, un Weasley tienes razon, tu familia es irrelevante y ademas vergonzosa pero sientate te contare todo, eso es lo que querias.

-Calla!

-No importa, yo comenzare, es momento de que yo cuente lo que quiera y este juego ha cambiado, ahora el que responde seras tu.

-De quien quieres saber?

-Maldita!!, yo soy quien mando.

-Esta bien, preguntame pero no interrumpas

-A quien mataste primero?

-A tu unica hermana, no te acuerdas de la pobre, cierto lo olvidaba, jamas te dijeron de su muerte.

-Habla!

-Esta bien, habian pasado dos semanas desde que Hogwarts estaba desprotegido, asi que me fue facil entrar...

Aun recuerdo ese dia, la luna estaba diferente, un color extraño, parecia hacer honor al suceso que pronto sucederia, la escuela seguia igual y la misma mezcla de clases existia, maldita sea la corrupcion barata, camine por los ajenos, frios y grotescos pasillos, un dia mas en esa falsa escuela, en verdad no aprendiamos nada, aquellos que nos interesabamos en las artes oscuras, pero que importa son solo recuerdos, subi escalon tras escalon, parecia una eternidad, pero el final era lo que me mantenia en forma, mi mente trabaja a una gran velocidad tal vez era la drenalina, mis ojos se movian en toda direccion y cada vision tenia un angulo perfecto, recuerdo que entre a un pequeño salon, no recuerdo quienes eran pero los tuve que matar, eran un estorbo, no para mi camino, si no simplemente para la exterminacion de los debiles, sali de aquel cuarto y recorde que buscaba a una chica corriente, de clase media y una aberracion,su nombre tenia caracter era Ginevra, pero la muy estupida se dejo su diminutivo Ginny, se oia tan debil y patetico, y eso que era de sangre pura, pero como dije Weasley tu familia es la mayor aberracion, o mas bien lo era, jajajajaja!, me sente en el piso para pensar que puede hacer la escoria en la escuela y despues me recoste sentir el fresco y duro piso, se parecia esa noche tanto a mi, poco despues recuerdo que sonrei, sabia donde encontrarla, era tierna, y patetica, estaba en la torre de astronomia, en verdad no se porque se van ahi cuando se sienten tan basura, si lo son todos los dias, camine hacia aquel lugar, aun recuerdo que mi mano derecha acariciaba la pared, cada ranura era como sentir y crear una nueva idea para matarla, abri lentamente la puerta y estaba ella sentada, recuerdo que cuando me vio no se acordaba de mi, maldita sea esa estupida, como se atrevia a no temerme.

-Que dijo ella?

-Ella?, se supone que deberias decir "mi hermana"?, pero te dire lo que me dijo palabra por palabra.

Flash Back.

-Acaso no sabes quien soy?

-Si, pero no me importa.

-Yo soy Bellatrix, una mortifaga, debes atacarme.

-En verdad crees que perdere mi tiempo contigo, mira no me importa nada.

-Ni...Harry Potter?

-Que sabes de el?

-Vaya, vaya la escoria tiene sentimientos.

-Pudrete.

-Cruccio!

-Cruccio!

-Cruccio!

-Imperius!...Sabes tu familia no te quiere, quien querria a una perdedora como tu y ademas una asesina, debes comenzar ha aceptar que Harry esta muerto y todo es tu culpa, eres una inutil y un estorbo para todos,por que crees que estas aqui sola, es porque eres como la peste, nadie quiere tenerte, aun recuerdo que me habias dicho que querias morir, vamos salta, yo se que no te va a doler, salta!

Fin del Flash Back

-Recuerdo que la primera vez que le dije Cruccio, no sintio dolor, su mirada estaba apagada, solo veia verla retorcerse, pero no pedia que me detuviera, la segunda vez, derramo solo una lagrima, solo una, maldita imbecil eso pensaba, yo queria oirla suplicar, la tercera vez, le salio sangre de la nariz y de la boca, su piel tenia grietas y algunas heridas poco profundas, eso lo se porque meti mi varita entre su piel abierta pare medir la profundidad, recuerdo haber lamido mi varita, sangre barata pero lo merecia, merecia tener la sangre de ella en mi boca, era la primera que no tenia dolor, cuando le dije la maldicion imperius, cuando empeze a decirle aquellas vanidades de cariño y de torpeza, su mirada estaba llena de lagrimas, pero ninguna toco su rostro, al principio pense que me daria la espalda para no ver su rostro al saltar, pero me equivoque, camino hacia atras, esos cortos minutos su mirada estaba fija en mi, y simplemente salto.

-Como sabes que no sufrio?

-Era fria, en verdad debio haber pedido que me detuviera, le hice su sueño realidad, la deje morir.

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio, era Hermione, que entraba con la comida de la mujer y para avisarle al joven que era hora de su partida.

-Doctor, es hora de que se marche.

-Esta bien, ya me voy.

-Weasley, no se te olvide que mañana te contare la historia de tu hermanito Billie...jajaja, te encantara oir esta historia.

Hermione dejo la bandeja de la comida en la cama de la mujer y corrio para alcanzar al joven.

-Es mejor que no regreses.

-Sabes que, callate, maldita imbecil, se suponia...

-Que se suponia.

-Nada, si, nada, anda vete, sigue fingiendo que haces tu trabajo.

-Pudrete.

-Adios, Hermione, en verdad ya estoy podrido.

El joven llego de nuevo a su departamento, cerro sus ojos y se imagino aquella noche, porque Ginny no habia pedido que se detuviera, tal vez no podia seguir escuchando cada muerte, pero tenia que hacerlo, debia aprender del que estuvo en primer asiento, debia volverse tan frio, debia atreverse a pensar como ella.


	3. Chapter 3

En la mañana tomo una fotografia, observaba la alegria en las miradas de su familia, acaricio el cristal como si pudiera sentir la piel de ellos, se quedo observando hasta que se harto de mirar imagenes de muertos felices, de ver a su familia que no lucho por vivir, como se habian atrevido a no mencionarle la muerte de su hermana, se sintio lleno de ira y de soledad, lanzo la fotografia a la pared, que importaba un cristal roto, que se raspara la imagen, que mas da, ya no sentian dolor.Busco entre su maletin un marcador negro, rondo por la habitacion, con la locura en sus ojos y piel, se acerco a una pared y escribio: La familia Feliz, colgo una fotografia que le recordaba el viejo viaje a Egipto, tomo con fuerza el marcador y puso una cruz en el pecho de Ginny, iba hacer una serie de cruzes negras, se iba a ir por orden, pero aun le temblaba la mano a recordar la muerte de su hermano.

Miro su reloj por reflejo, eran las 10, la cita para un dia mas de tortura, pero ya no impotaba, solo queria esuchar aquella violenta muerte que sufrio su hermano.Estaba harto de vestir de traje, de mostrale respeto a esa mujer, se puso unos jeans, playera negra y tenis blancos, desaparecio una vez mas de su nuevo y malgastado hogar.

Llego a la recepcion, igual que los otros dias, tomo su gafete, y se dirigio a la habitacion, abrio la puerta y camino sin darle importancia los saludos de Bellatrix, se sento de nuevo en la misma silla, saco de nuevo las hojas amarillas, su grabadora de mano y su pluma negra.

Tercera Sesion.

-Oye Weasley!, cuando podre llamarte por tu primer nombre?

-Cuando me dejaras a mi hacer lo mismo contigo?

-Jamas!!

-Lo mismo te digo yo.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que te levantaste de mal humor, que?, acaso lloraste por tu hermanita?.

-No, para que.

-Bueno, dejemonos de tonterias de cortesia y platica de amigos, empezemos con mi segunda victima familiar.

-Pero rapido, que hoy tengo que ir a mi vieja casa.

-Esta bien, ten calma Weasley.

Despues de matar a la princesita y haber arruinado mi diversion, me aburri un poco de londres, en verdad necesitaba salir de la ciudad, asi que me dije:Bella debes ir a visitar a Bill, creo que te recibira con una taza de te en la puerta, preo creo que me equivoque, por que cuando llegue me espera su esposa en la puerta, pero en verdad no era un tazita de te, era su varita, que linda y estpida, no la mate.

-Porque?

-No pensaba perder mi tiempo en alguien insignificante, no queria perder mi diversion, lleve a su esposa a un sillon, cerre la puerta y me sente a esperar a tu hermano, cuando abrio la puerta me encanto ver su mirada de sorpresa, cuando vio a su mujer inconsiente me apunto con su varita.

FLASH BACK

-No te preocupes no esta muerta.

-Como te puedo creer?

-Ese no es mi problema, tu piensa bien en hacer las cosas.

-Solo pienso en una y es donde tu terminas muerta.

-Solo una pregunta, plata o magia?

-Que!?

-Si, que crees que es mas doloroso, una bala de plata o un aveda.

-No lo se, no me interesa.

-Imbecil.

Saque la pistola, y le dispare, me odie tanto por haber fallado el disparo, le di cercas de la cabeza, pero no lo suficiente.

-Por eso odio, las cosas muggles!!

-Por eso ya no eres la favorita, Bella, ya perdiste tu desttreza.

-Eso crees, haber que me dices. Aveda Kedavra.

Lo mire un instante pero se me hizo tan patetico verlo llorar, que me marche de ese lugar y me fui a beber mi tan querida taza de te.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Se que me odias, que muerte tan simple.

-Tenia razon mi hermano, ya no eres ni antes fuiste la favorita de Voldemort.

-CALLATE!!!!

La mujer comenzo a retorserse en la cama, mientras que el joven se levanto de la silla y se dirigia a la puerta.

-Mirame!!!, no me des la espalda.

El chico simplemente salio para ir a la madriguera, tenia que ir a ver su casa, ver de nuevo la sadica escena del asesinato, se sento en el verde pasato, donde solia jugar con sus hermanos, se quedo observandola hasta quedar dormido.


End file.
